1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a voice control technique. Particularly, the invention relates to a mobile apparatus and a method of voice communication.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, mobile apparatus having a voice system have been commonly used. The voice system is able to let users to communicate with the mobile apparatus through speech understanding technique. For example, the user may only need to speak out some requests, such as looking up the rail time, the weather or dialling a phone number, etc, and the voice system may take action according to voice from the user, which may be actions performed by answering the questions asked by the user through voice or driving the system of the mobile apparatus to turn on functions according to the instructions of the user.
However, in the processing of developing the voice system, some imperative problems to be resolved are encountered, such as the information security of the combination of the voice system and a cloud server, the convenience of turning on the voice system, etc.
As far as the information security of the combination of the voice system and the cloud server is concerned, currently, the complicated speech processing process requiring powerful computing capability is executed by the cloud server based on the concept of combining the voice system and the cloud server, by which the cost of the configuration for the hardware in the mobile apparatus can be heavily reduced. However, for such actions as requiring communicating through an address book, or sending a message, since it is necessary to upload the address book to the cloud server so as to search the communication or message receiving targets, the confidentiality of the address book is an important issue. Although it is likely to apply encrypted connections as well as instant and unreserved uploading method, it is still not easy for the user to eliminate the concerns over the aforementioned methods.
On the other hand, as far as the convenience of turning on the voice system is concerned, currently, the voice system is turned on mostly through touching of the application shown on the screen of the mobile apparatus or through touching of the physical buttons configured in the mobile apparatus. The aforementioned designs are both configured in the mobile apparatus itself, which is considerably not convenient. For example, when the mobile apparatus is placed in a pocket or in a bag whiling driving a car, or when the mobile apparatus placed in the living room whiling cooking in the kitchen and needing to ask about the details in the recipe by phone, or the like, the user is not able to touch the mobile apparatus instantly in the situation of requiring the voice system to be opened.
In addition, the sound amplifying feature in the mobile apparatus also has similar problems. Currently, the user turn on the sound amplifying feature by touching the screen through fingers, or by holding the cell phone closely to the ear through one hand. However, when being unavailable to touch the mobile apparatus instantly but requiring using the sound amplifying feature, it is not convenient for the user to use the current design.
Accordingly, how to improve the above disadvantages is one of the most imperative issues to be resolved.